


Ode to Balthazar

by thermal_equilibrium



Series: Pedrazar AU's [3]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, pedrazar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermal_equilibrium/pseuds/thermal_equilibrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy over dramatically romantic boyfriend? Check!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> From prompts by carrieiam, anonymous, and corporalmaladict on tumblr.

Balthazar tried to ignore the shooting pains up his arm as he lied on the couch. The cast rapped around his hand and upper left limb was ugly and cumbersome, and worst of all, completely restricting his ability to play music. He had resigned himself to listening to the Mumford and Son’s albums over and over again to soothe the gape in him that music had left behind. He was halfway through Little Lion Man for the third time that day when a text popped up on his phone. 

 **Pedro:** Meet me up on the hill.

The song switched to the bridge and Balthazar switched it off, as well as clumsily pressing down the power button on his phone. For not the first time that day, he thanked god that he broke his left arm and not his dominant one. Only then did he question the reasoning behind Pedro’s text. He replied, carefully holding down his phone with the edge of his cast on his lap, and tapping the letters out with his right pointer finger.

 **Balthazar:** Okay??

He carefully removed the warm blanket he had been snuggling under, sad to feel the heat escape into the open room, he stood slowly, careful to make sure the cast didn’t wobble around too much for fear of discomfort. Balthazar staggered over to wear his car keys were, his legs stiff from his long time on the couch. When he fingered the keys, metal clinking against the wood of the table, he realized that he couldn’t drive with his cast. Once again, he resigned himself that this clunky piece of fabric and plastic was trying to ruin his life. It looked like he’d have to walk.  
__________________________

When Balthazar finally reached the top of the hill, he came across quite a sight. Pedro was standing there, cheep green ukulele in hand, sitting near a blue picnic blanket and what looked like food. He was strumming some out of tune chords, and as Balthazar got closer, singing:

"It’s an ode to Balthazar." 

His smile was goofy, his hair just as magnificent as always, even being swept by the wind like it was about to fly off his head.

When the singing and out of sync/just plain wrong chords were finished, Pedro gave his faithfully sappy boyfriend a slow clap as he made his way over to the picnic blanket, sitting down and happily mumbling to himself about how his name had the wrong amount of syllables. Pedro beamed and sat down beside him.

"I made you a picnic." said Pedro.

"I see that." responded Balthazar.

Pedro had a gleam of happiness in his eyes. ”I even brought grapes.” He turned and fumbled around for a second, before coming out with a bunch of purple grapes, still hanging from their stem like some sort of roman painting.

Balthazar gave him a confused look.

"Tilled you head back. " pushed Pedro. Balthazar did as he was told, and watched as the bunch of grapes moved tantalizingly over his mouth. He grabbed the bottom one with his teeth, and tried to chew and swallow it through his laughter. Pedro joined in with his low staccato chuckles. 

When Balthazar managed to get the small piece of fruit down, he looked at Pedro sneakily. 

"You know, you’re the most cheesy little romantic I’ve ever seen."

Pedro smiled. “I’d certainly hope so.”


End file.
